U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,847 discloses a seat back pivot assembly wherein the seat bushing assembly is held in the floor mounting bracket by means of a pawl or hook plate. While this seat back pivot assembly is useful for its intended purpose, a unique tool is required to unhook the pawl or hook plate from the seat bushing assembly when removing or servicing the seat bushing assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved seat back pivot assembly wherein the seat bushing assembly and the floor mounting bracket incorporate a self-locating feature and the need for a pawl or hook plate is eliminated. Advantageously, no unique or special tools are required to service or disassemble the new and improved seat back pivot assembly including the seat bushing assembly.